Touches
by Colt And Katana
Summary: AU. Beth Greene sets out on a journey of sexual self-discovery with the least likely person in the prison to guide her along the way.
1. Advice

**A/N**: I've found my way back to writing Bethyl.

**...**

**_Beth Greene wanted to be touched._**

Being a virgin wasn't something she was ashamed of. It was just a fact of life. She'd never had occasion to have sex and she had long ago made peace with the fact that she probably never would. She had thought of learning to get herself off but the idea of lying in her bunk, screwing with herself, humiliated her.

Besides, she remembered the time she went on a rough ride on Nervous Nelly and tore her hymen. Her mother had tried to take her to old Doc Newman, the only female doctor in their area, and Beth raised such a fuss at the idea of him seeing her down there that he'd had to call his wife, who worked as a midwife and had delivered both her and Maggie, and she'd come in to fully remove it.

"Don't you be embarrassed, Sweetie. This kind of thing can happen. Consider yourself lucky, even."

Beth hadn't understood what that meant then and she still didn't. Not really. Nor did she care. Her one shot at a relationship had died on a run. The other men at the prison were older, and that didn't bother her, but she didn't find any of them attractive.

Beth's eyes took in the sight of the big ugly tank the Governor and his people had brought on the attack. It sat there, a hulking beast, and Beth wondered if they would ever get it moved. Nobody knew how to drive a tank.

It was the fences that were the biggest concern for Rick and the council. Hundreds of walkers had been attracted by the gunfire of the fight with the Governor that day. They'd crowded the fences in the aftermath and now it was an even harder struggle to keep the fences up.

Beth sat on the grass by the graveyard and watched as the newcomers, four people who had come with the Governor when he attacked, worked to strengthen the fences. It was because of them, coming along with the Governor, that they faced such dire circumstances now.

It was those circumstances that made Beth think about life, her future, and how she was sure she probably didn't have one. She doubted she'd ever know the love of a man. That saddened her. It saddened her to know that the little girl, Meghan, the niece of one of the women who'd helped attack, had died before she'd gotten to live, too.

Daryl Dixon took a break from his work on the fence. She looked at the slump of his shoulders as he sat there. It wasn't as pronounced as it had been for the past two days. He'd blamed himself for the attack, thinking it was his fault. He'd been keenly aware of how close they'd come to losing it all-how close they still were if the fences came down.

Their fight still played out in her mind. They'd said a lot after sharing too many shots of moonshine and a game of Never Have I Ever the night before. They'd cleared the air and he'd opened up to her in ways he never had with anyone else. She just wished she could figure out why he was now avoiding her.

**...**

**_Carol returned to the prison and_** she brought three people with her. There was an army type guy with red hair, a pretty woman by his side, and a man with a mullet. Were it not for them to help in the ensuing firefight things could have gone very differently.

"What you need is a grasp of how to reinforce the fences. You got a workshop?"

His name was Eugene and he'd taken a few men to the prison workshop and showed them how to reinforce the fences to withstand pressure from the walkers pushing from the outside. After twelve hours of work there were metal bars in place to show up the fences. It was so tight they barely rattled.

Everyone was exhausted. Night had fallen and no one had the energy to remain on their feet. Beth shuffled back to her cell, her whole body aching from a day of exertion, and collapsed in her bunk. She was surprised when she saw Daryl stop by.

"Here," he said, tossing her a bottle of Aleve.

She quickly took two before giving him back the bottle.

"I thought you were avoiding me."

"I was. Just came to say sorry. I never meant to treat you like crap."

She smiled at him. "I just want us to be friends."

He nodded. "We are. Night, Beth."

"Night, Daryl."

**...**

**_Two days later Beth went in_** search of her father and found him by the graveyard. She sat down next to him and was soon joined by Maggie.

"With all that's been going on lately I haven't had time to speak to you girls," he said.

"You don't know how scared I was too see you out there with him," said Maggie.

"I know."

"If Carl hadn't made the shot that killed the Governor, and Rick hadn't killed that tank operator and Carol hadn't come back with those new people..." said Beth.

"But they did, and the others fled, or joined us. Michonne and I are safe. We still have our home," Hershel reassured them. "It was a close call but we made it."

"Daddy, why do you look so sad?" Beth asked.

"You know the woman, Lily, who lost her daughter? She committed suicide. Locked herself in her cell and cut her wrists."

Maggie didn't look surprised which told Beth she knew of what happened.

"That man, Eugene Porter, was severely beaten by his friend Abraham for admitting he was lying about Washing and having a cure. I managed to stabilize him. He should recover."

"All this happened last night?"

Maggie and Hershel nodded.

"And there's Carol."

"Oh no. What happened to her?"

"She's the one who murdered Karen and David," Maggie explained. "She was trying to stop the spread of the sickness."

"Rick's telling Tyreese now," said Hershel. "He had banished her but now she's being held in a cell. Now that Rick had decided to step into his old shoes he's going to bring her before the council and try her. Tyreese will testify to what he wants done. Then we'll give our input and make a decision."

Beth didn't want to sound petulant but she wondered why she was always left out of everything. She supposed it just wasn't her place to know but she wished she could be included.

"Speak your mind," her father said, reading her, so she did.

"I'm part of the core group, the family. I just want more responsibility than caring for Judith."

Hershel gazed at her with a smile. "I'll bring that up with the council."

**...**

**_Beth couldn't sleep again. She was_** in her bunk, her body humming with energy that had nothing to do with the small cup of coffee she'd had earlier. She kept thinking about sex. She kept thinking about how short life was. She kept thinking about how it would feel to have a man's hands on her body.

With nothing better to do she decided to get up and go to the library. She understood the basic concept behind masturbation as a way to deal with sexual needs that weren't being met by a partner but she was simply no good at it. She usually wound up frustrated because no matter what she did she just couldn't bring about any sense of pleasure that overrode her embarrassment at the act itself.

The library would have materials, she was sure, on what to do. She knew that people brought in books, and before her banishment Carol had been beefing up the library with materials on a range of subject matters from runs she'd gone on. Maybe she'd found something that would be of help to her, even if it was a basic book on sex education.

At this time of night the library was deserted which suited her just fine. She perused the shelves and tried not to get distracted by the Young Adult and Romance sections Carol had established with a pretty good selection of books. She finally found a volume that had the advice she needed and, after making sure she was alone, she sat down between the stacks to read by the light of the candles she'd brought with her. She poured over each page, her eyes drinking in the advice, and found herself curious as well as a little aroused by the words on the page, and the illustrations.

Making sure the library was empty, once again, Beth headed over to the couch in the corner with the book in hand. It was shadowed in darkness since she left the candles on a distant reading table and she laid down, her heart thumping, her body excited at the idea of doing something so risque in a public place. Somehow that added to the thrill of her first educated attempt.

Feeling both silly and determined she straddled the padded arm of the loveseat and rested her body flat out and then used her thighs to control how much weight she settled on her core. She rolled left to right, and moved up and down, putting pressure in just the right spot, and found that it felt good but not as good as the book implied it should.

She realized a circular motion worked best for her and tried setting up a rhythm. She closed her eyes, losing herself in the motions, trying to figure out what worked for her, but the more she thought about it the more she lost her initial state of arousal. She could just imagine what she looked like, rolling around on the loveseat arm like some damn fool, trying to get herself off. She reminded herself of a male cat she'd once had that kept trying to mate with her arm while she slept. She'd finally had to have him neutered to put a stop to it.

A sigh of frustration huffed through her lips. "Come on, damn it. What's wrong with me?"

"Beth?"

She yelped in horrified surprise and saw Daryl standing by the reading table, watching her, a curious expression on his face.

"You okay?"

Horrified, Beth couldn't form an answer. She dropped the book from her hands and ran as fast as she could from him.

"Beth!" he called out, but she refused to stop. She couldn't face him. God only knew how long he'd been standing there, watching her roll her pelvis against the arm of that stupid loveseat, trying, like the fool virgin she was, to bring herself to orgasm and failing miserably. What he must think of her.

Bitter tears of humiliation spilled from her eyes as she ran through the halls back to her cell. She yanked her curtain closed and wept into her pillow, grateful that he didn't show up to ask after her.

**…**

**_She avoided Daryl like he had_** the sickness they'd just overcome. Every time she saw him she'd turn the other direction or become very busy doing something and thankfully he took the hint and didn't approach her. After three days of trying to keep up with the goings on in the prison Beth began to forget her embarrassing encounter with Daryl in the prison library.

Considering that Carol had played a part in saving the prison from the Governor Rick agreed not to banish her. The council sentenced her to a year of confinement and hard labor with no visitors. No one was allowed to speak with her and she had work assigned to her that would keep her busy away from the general population. Her father kept her informed of the proceedings and told her that Carol hadn't fought her punishment.

"Her guilt is eating away at her," he'd said. "I could see it. So could Ty."

As far as greater responsibilities went, Beth was assigned shifts in the guard tower and also was given places on runs when they had to go out. Michonne offered to train her in how to use knifes and Beth asked if she could look for a sword of her own on the next run she went on. Michonne would show her how to use them.

On the fourth night she decided to return to the library to try to find the book she'd dropped. She could read up on it in her cell, which was what she should have done in the first place, she realized. She checked the library, grateful there was no sign of anyone else, especially Daryl, and went to search for the book. She found it back in its proper spot and went to grab it when she heard a voice.

"Beth."

Daryl was there, startling her out of her skin.

"Jesus, Daryl! Would you stop sneaking up on me?"

"Sorry," he said. He looked embarrassed too and she realized she'd never stopped to consider how he felt about what happened.

"Can we talk?" he said. "I mean, we're friends, right?"

She nodded but her face was on fire as she followed him to the chairs on the second level by the tall windows. Rain was pattering on them. Daryl lit the candles on the table and they sat there for a long while, just listening to the storm and not speaking.

"Why you run off like that?"

"Why do you think? You caught me…I shouldn't have tried it here. It was embarrassing."

He nodded. "Yeah. Sorry about that. I heard you talking and came over to see what was wrong and then you just ran away."

She studied him. "Didn't you look at the book?"

He nodded. "You were trying to figure yourself out. Maybe this ain't the best place for it but there's nothin' wrong with that. Girls are more complicated than boys. We're pretty simple to figure out."

Beth sagged in relief and this earned her a smile from Daryl. It was small, almost unnoticeable. In fact, she wouldn't have realized he was grinning if she didn't know him. It looked so much like a grimace.

She wasn't sure what else to say. She just sat there, her knees up to her chest, her fingers laced over her shins.

"You should use the flat part of your palm," he said.

Her face felt like lava had replaced the blood in her veins and was literally burning her head off. "What?" she squeaked.

He was red in the face too. He looked down and cleared his throat. "Friends give each other advice, right?"

She nodded.

"Flat of your palm. Like this," he said, making a motion over his crotch to demonstrate. "It'll probably work better than the loveseat. And you should think of stuff…or somebody you like…imagine they're..."

He suddenly stood and ran his hands over his hair, looking as though he wished the floor could open up and suck him straight into hell for talking to her about self-pleasuring.

"Well…'night."

"Night."

"Good luck."

He left the room and Beth watched him go, her face still burning with embarrassment. Daryl Dixon had just given her advice on how to masturbate. She thought that if she told anyone they wouldn't have believed her in a million years. Hell, he probably couldn't believe he'd done it himself.

Beth hurried to her cell and closed her privacy curtain. She made sure there was no light in the room before slipping her hand down her shorts. She lay her palm flat on her vagina and began to rub in the motion Daryl had demonstrated. He was right. It was so much better than the loveseat had been. Still, as she lay there, she tried to picture herself having sex with someone.

Her biggest problem was she just couldn't imagine what sex was like. How could she? She'd never had it before. She'd only ever seen vanilla love stories. The steamiest scenes she could think of played through her mind but it wasn't enough. She tried picturing different men, her favorite actors and musicians, and that didn't work either. She even tried picturing Rick, or Daryl, and she just couldn't see it.

Frustrated at failing yet again, Beth shifted to playing with her nub, which was very sensitive, but the mood was gone and it did nothing for her. Angry almost to the point of tears, frustrated, wanting only to know what it felt like to be touched, Beth turned onto her side and just rode out the ache in her belly that she couldn't get rid of. It began to feel like a rock and after awhile her stomach became upset.

Feeling miserable she fell asleep.

**…**

**_Beth really wanted someone to talk_** to besides Daryl.

It wasn't that she didn't trust him, she did, but he was a man and it was awkward subject matter in the best of circumstances.

She was more determined than ever to find out what an orgasm felt like. She wasn't going to find a partner anytime soon, she figured, so she would have to do the job herself. Daryl had been right. Girls were complicated. _She_ was complicated and she was frustrating herself like crazy. She would walk the halls when she wasn't working, her body feeling tense all over, especially in her gut. She just wanted to find relief from this nameless need she had inside of her.

It wasn't an easy choice to make but Beth decided she'd just have to live with the frustration. Weeks passed and the new faces became familiar. Eugene Porter was a valuable member of the community, helping them to begin construction on a wall that would eventually be strong enough to replace the fences completely. She was assigned to Daryl's team to go on a few runs for construction supplies. Trucks were brought in to haul materials raided from a local concrete supply company and Abraham was able to move the tank once the walkers were cleared out. That was an ongoing threat, the walkers. The sounds of construction brought new ones every day.

"We won't be able to recognize this place in a few months," Daryl said, driving through the gate that Carl had helped open with Rosita. Carl had developed a powerful crush on Rosita, and Beth thought it was sweet.

"I know. I just hope it's safer."

"That Eugene fella may be a liar but he knows his stuff when it comes to science."

He parked the truck and Beth lamented giving up the air conditioning for the humid heat that blanketed the outside. The inside of the prison was uncomfortably warm, too.

"Not to embarrass you but did it work?"

She was relieved that her face didn't feel alarmingly hot this time. Daryl was only trying to help, to be a friend, and she felt like she could open up to him since he'd opened up to her.

"No. I just…I've never been with anyone. I don't have anything sexy to imagine. I've never even seen one, you know, _one_, before, in real life. It's just pointless and…I'm gonna have to just live with it, I guess."

He swallowed and nodded. They climbed from the truck and Beth was going to head inside to look for Judith when Daryl said, "Meet me in the library tonight at eleven. I might have some tips that'll help."

"You don't have to do that."

He shrugged. "I'll be there. If you don't show it's okay."

He hurried away to get help unloading the truck, looking horrified at the subject matter. She found that his embarrassment eased her own and she decided what the hell. Maybe he'd have some advice that would actually work, so when eleven o'clock came around Beth entered the library.

Daryl was there and he asked her to lock the door behind her. That made her frown, wondering why he'd want the door locked for a talk, but she flipped the lock and came into the room, up to the second level where they always talked. The window was cracked to let out the stagnant air in the library. A cool breeze was blowing in and she breathed in the fresh air that came through. Daryl sat on the chair watching her, giving her time to decide to sit down in the chair across from his.

When she did, he sat forward and rubbed his palms on the knees of his pants. He looked scared shitless and she thought that this subject matter was a real hurdle for him to overcome. She appreciated the effort from him more than he knew.

"Do you trust me, Beth?"

"Of course I do."

He licked his lips and nodded. "You're really sure? You really trust me?"

She frowned, knowing that he was going to ask something from her, so she gave the question serious consideration. Considering the kind of loyal man she knew him to be, and considering how honorable he was, Beth knew she did trust him.

"I trust you completely."

"Okay," he said, and took another deep breath. "Take off your clothes."

**...**

As always, I hope you enjoyed reading and I hope you'll take a moment to drop a review.


	2. Practical Lessons

**A/N**: Beth said she trusted Daryl. Now she has to prove it.

**...**

_**Beth didn't react immediately. She just**_ sat there, staring at him, grateful he didn't push. He just stared back at her, his eyes locked on hers, but she saw his bottom lip tremble a couple of times and she knew this was as torturous for him as her.

"Um…take off my clothes?"

Daryl nodded but didn't speak again.

He'd asked if she trusted him. She'd said yes. Now he was asking her to prove it. She felt a flutter in her belly when she stood up. Daryl Dixon had asked her to get naked. She'd known they were going to talk about masturbation but she'd just thought talk was all that would be involved. Did he have some kind of practical lesson in mind? Was he going to walk her through it or did he plan to touch her? What was about to happen?

With terribly trembling hands Beth lifted her shirt off and busied her hands with turning it right side out again. Just anything to keep from flying out of her skin. Daryl was watching her and she realized that she liked it. She was standing there trembling in her bra, with Daryl watching her take off her clothes, and she could feel her pulse quicken.

"All of them?"

He nodded, remaining silent. Beth couldn't get her fingers to work right to unclasp her bra so she just pulled it over her head. She was intensely aware of how her breasts dropped and lightly jiggled when she pulled the material over her head. His eyes were glued to her tits and that made her nipples harden almost painfully. Even the breeze from the open window felt like a physical touch, a caress on her sensitive flesh. That spurred her on to pull off her shorts and kick off her shoes. Now she stood before him, fully naked.

It took a couple of seconds to find her voice and make it come out as more than a quaky squeak.

"Now what?"

"Lay down," he said. He pulled a cushion off of a chair so she could use it as kind of a pillow.

Beth lay down, her feet now to the window, and she rested her head on the little cushion and took a few deep breaths, trying to calm her nerves. Her blood was thundering in her ears so hard she could hardly hear anything besides her own heartbeat.

"It's okay," Daryl said, trying to help her calm down. "I mean, you ain't gotta do this. I just thought since telling you stuff wasn't workin' I could show you."

"I'm okay," she squeaked again. She cleared her throat, wishing she had something to drink.

"Mouth dry?" he asked.

She nodded and he got up.

"I'll be back in a second."

She was so glad he was gone. She needed the solitude to get herself under control. She was wired like she'd drank ten shots of espresso. In the minute that Daryl was gone she regained some of her composure but when he was back with a bottle of water she guzzled half of it.

"Thanks," she said nervously.

He nodded and set the bottle on the table.

"You ready?"

Beth nodded.

"Show me how you did it, with your palm," he said.

He wanted her to touch herself. In front of him. He was going to watch her masturbate! Or at least try. Biting her lip, Beth reached for herself, but her thighs closed up and her hand shook so bad she literally ended up just resting her hand on her belly.

"Beth it's okay," he said. "I'm just trying to help."

"I know."

"You said you trusted me. So trust me. Trust yourself, too. Breathe. It's okay."

His assurances helped her calm down. He held up a hand, showing them to her, before slowly reaching down to take her knees and pull them apart. He lifted them so her feet were flat on the floor but not at a sharp angle. Then he put his hands on his legs and nodded at her.

With a slightly calmer hand she reached for herself and pressed down. She rubbed side to side and then stopped.

"I did it like that," she said.

"Okay. Try it like this."

Again he showed her his hand so she knew what was coming. Or so she thought.

He placed her hand back on herself then rested his over hers and began to rub in an up and down motion. Somehow he knew just the right amount of pressure. Not too little, not too much.

"Like that," he said, and sat back again. "You do it."

Beth did as instructed while Daryl watched. She didn't know if it was the right technique, or him watching, or both things, but this time she felt ripples of pleasure go through her like she'd never felt before, even in her best efforts. A little gasp of pleasure escaped her and she bit down on her lip.

"Sorry," she said, feeling embarrassed.

"It's okay. You're supposed to like it," he said, smiling. "There's other stuff you can do."

"Like what?"

He pinched the bridge of his nose. He was clearly struggling to decide what to say next but she blushed, feeling stupid and inexperienced, and she worried he was losing patience with her.

"Um…" he sighed. "You'll really have to trust me for this."

"I do," she said, meaning it this time.

"I'm not tryin' to be nasty on you. Just wanna help."

She nodded, eager to learn what else he had to teach her. Plus, it helped that he was good looking. She'd never thought of Daryl before in terms of sex but now she didn't think it would be so bad if he touched her. In fact, she really, _really_ wanted his hands on her, but she didn't think he'd do it. He was only trying to be a friend but she wanted a lot more than that right now. Those damned shoulders and arms of his never looked so good before.

He reached out, his arm tense, and took her hand. "Run your fingers over your…um…"

"Say it," she said, when his voice trailed off. "Say it kinda…dirty…"

He was blushing furiously. He cleared his throat and took a deep breath, as though it was a struggle to get the words out. "Run your fingers over your pussy," he said. He sounded breathless now.

Hearing pussy come out of Daryl's mouth made her moisten. "How?"

He took her hand, which he was still holding, and used the two front fingers to rub lightly over the lips of her pussy. She felt the moisture there, felt almost electric shocks shoot deep into her core as her fingers grazed her sensitive flesh.

"Get your fingertips wet," he said. "Go inside a little."

She dipped her fingers into her folds. She was wetter than she'd imagined it could be possible. When her fingers were glistening he removed his hand.

"Now play with the lips of your pussy. Tug on them, rub them."

She swallowed and did as instructed but she had a hard time getting a grip and keeping hold of herself.

He reached forward hesitantly and moved her hand out of the way. "Do it like this."

He dipped his fingers in, wetting them with her moisture, and she watched him doing it, feeling her belly quiver with pleasure and need. He then began to rub lightly, and stroked her lips with the kind of expertise that must have taken him a long time to master.

"Oh, God…"

Having him do it was so much better than her doing it.

"Now you try," he said.

Without thinking he licked her moisture from his fingers the same way he'd lick his fingers after eating something delicious, and she knew he'd done it without thinking or putting any kind of conscious thought into it. It was just a reflex reaction. His eyes locked onto hers while his fingers were still in his mouth and he quickly removed them and cleared his throat.

He'd tasted her. The sight of that spurred Beth on and she clumsily set to work, doing what he'd told her, working herself up but it only went so far. While it was good, it wasn't enough to get her there. She felt like she was teasing herself, getting herself ready for something more.

"It's good," she said. "Not enough. I need more."

Daryl licked his lips. She knew he could probably still taste her.

"You can't learn everything about yourself in one night," he said, and stood up. She saw the unmistakable bulge in his pants and knew he was as excited as she was. She was deeply curious about that bulge. She wanted to see him...touch him.

"You're not leaving!"

"Yeah, I am. I gotta go, Beth. I don't want to go too far with you. I wanna make that clear. I'm not gonna take this too far. I'm not having sex with you. I'm being a friend. That's all I am. Get dressed. I'll walk you back to your cell."

She stood up, her knees weak. She felt tears of frustration in her eyes. "Daryl, this is even worse than what I felt before. How can you just walk away after making me feel so much?"

"It's for your own good. Mine too!" he said. "You think I ain't frustrated? I knew this'd be hard going into it but I wanna help you. I just…I can't be with you like that. You're eighteen, I'm thirty-eight, it wouldn't be right."

"I'm old enough to know what I want. It ain't like I don't know your age."

He shook his head. "This is what it is. I'll show you pointers and you do the work of getting yourself off. When you've learned what I got to show ya, it's over."

Sighing, trying to understand where he was coming from and not be angry, Beth pulled on her clothes and let him walk her back to her cell. She knew Daryl well enough to know he couldn't be begged or brow beaten into anything he wasn't ready to do.

"Tomorrow night, midnight. I won't be back from my guard shift till then," he said.

Beth nodded and watched him turn to leave.

"Practice," he said, looking back at her.

_Practice. What was this, homework?_ She thought angrily. She was too mad to practice so she pulled up the covers and went to sleep.

**... **

"_**I know you mean well. I**_ just wish you wouldn't treat me like a child the same everybody else does," Beth said.

Midnight had arrived and she'd shown up for Daryl's next 'lesson.'

"I know you ain't a kid," he answered. "If I thought of you like that I wouldn't be doing this. You're just too young for me. Plus…I don't wanna be your first. You deserve better than me."

"Who's better than you?"

The question was asked with such sincerity that Daryl knew she wasn't putting on. She really couldn't think of a better man to be her first than him. He was flattered but at the same time he was mystified.

"I told you what I was before all this. I was nothin'. I'm still nothin'."

"You're not nothing!" she said, frustrated with his low self-esteem. "You feed us. You protect us. You lead us, Daryl. You're a _leader_ here. Remember when we said you had to put it all behind you? Be who you are, not who you were. You make decisions that effect everybody here. Hell, you help write laws. You're second in command of the prison. If something happens to Rick you're in charge next. I mean…he looks to you for guidance. If Rick looks to you for advice, for your wisdom, then how can you think you're nothing?"

Daryl swallowed, reeling with confusion, not sure what to say to her. She was right about his position now in their community, small as it was. Rick was a man to be respected, looked up to, and he looked to Daryl for his input on almost everything. He wasn't nothing anymore. He was somebody. He was lonely, too, and he thought maybe that was why he was so eager to help Beth with her frustrations. He was only missing one thing in his life and that was love.

_Why Beth, though?_ Daryl wondered.

He was able to answer that question almost immediately. They'd bonded during a night of drinking and crying it out and he trusted her. She knew things about him nobody knew, not even Carol or Rick, and he was okay with that. He was okay with her being close. He was okay with sharing everything with her. She felt right to him. She had no idea how badly he'd wanted to do everything to her himself and please her so she wouldn't have to do it.

That would be doing her a disservice, though. She needed to learn her own body. She needed to learn how to please herself because she deserved to be able to find happiness whether she had a lover to help out or not.

"You ready?" he asked.

Beth nodded and pulled her clothes off. Tonight she looked distracted. He hoped it wouldn't get in the way of the next lesson.

"What am I learning tonight, Mr. Dixon?" she asked sarcastically. Even being naked wasn't a turn-on. Not while she was this frustrated.

"Your clit."

She swallowed at hearing that word come from Daryl's mouth. She knew that was supposed to be a biggie but she didn't see the appeal. She'd touched it but it wasn't all it was cracked up to be and she told him.

"You gotta be horny for it to be good," he said.

"Well, I'm not horny," she said petulantly.

The first serious smile she'd ever seen on Daryl split his face. "Don't pout."

"Don't tell me not to pout! See, you're doing it! You're treating me-"

He leaned down and brushed his lips over hers. It was such a light kiss that it was nothing more than a gentle pressing. It did the job and shut her up. She was suddenly intensely aware of him, of her nudity, of the reason she was there. He sat back and pulled off his shirt and her eyes drank him in. From those shoulders to the tattoos to the rippling muscles of the flat plane of his belly.

"Do what you know so far," he said, his hands back in their customary place of resting on his legs.

Beth nodded and placed her feet the way he'd placed them the night before and started off with rubbing with her palm. Then she felt herself moisten and she dipped her fingers inside before stroking the lips of her pussy. Daryl watched, his eyes smoky and this time he didn't have a shirt on to hide the growing bulge in his pants. That was more of a turn-on than ever. She struggled not to make a sound.

"If you wanna moan you can," he said. "You're supposed to enjoy this. You ain't gotta be quiet for me. Just close your eyes and feel it."

Beth adjusted her shoulders and did as instructed. She went through the motions and started to like it. She didn't even jump when she felt him take her hand and then lead it to the swollen, hardened nub that was hidden above her slit. He began to rub circles there.

"You got this fold of skin here," Daryl said. "It covers your clit. Move it aside, get in there, make different motions."

"How?"

"Like this."

He moistened his fingertips and then, even without her looking, she felt him manipulate her. She felt his fingers graze her clit.

"Oh, God…Daryl…"

Her eyes fluttered open onto his face. He was looking down at her, his mouth slightly open, fixated on her with a look of both lust and wonder on his face. His breath had quickened. He was hard in his jeans, she could see it.

"You do it."

Her hips had lifted off the floor. He pressed a hand to her belly and the feel of his hand on her made it so much better.

"Keep your hand there, please?"

He nodded and kept his hand on her belly while she manipulated her clit as he'd showed her.

"Stroke it," he said breathlessly, and placed his fingers over hers to show her how. It was like a miniature version of jacking off a man.

She began moaning, mourning the loss of his fingers. The pressure from his hand on her tummy was wonderful. She enjoyed the way his fingertips stroked her belly.

"Oh, God…" she panted. "Oh…"

The moans became more intense. How had she ever thought her clitoris was nothing special?

"More…more…" she was panting.

She needed more but she wasn't sure what it was she needed. Her eyes opened. She looked up at him. He was watching her with his teeth biting his bottom lip. Lazily his fingers stroked circles on her belly and then moved up to her right tit. He gripped the nipple there.

"Daryl…yes…"

"God, Beth…you're close..."

"Wait, I think I need to pee," she said, embarrassment tinging the moment.

"No you don't. Just seems that way. This is something different. Something really good," he said, watching her fingers make quick movements over her clit, circling through the hood. He was pinching her nipple which felt so good, but then he used his right hand to rest his palm flat over her pussy and he began massaging there, up and down, adding to the delicious pressure building in her core.

Her moans were growing in volume and intensity, mirroring the tension in her body. She was sure she was going to explode, that she could just die from the pleasure, and she'd be okay with that.

"Yes…" Daryl whispered. He was completely lost in the moment with Beth despite his best intentions to keep himself removed from it as much as possible.

"Oh God!"

Then it happened. The pressure built to a peak and she felt herself lose it, let go. There was an explosion in the core of her body. Her pussy contracted deep inside sending ripples of the most intense pleasure she'd ever known from her core to her toes and fingertips. Her hips had lifted from the floor, her hands had flown out to her sides of their own volition. One of her hands had gripped his thighs as she rode out the sensations coursing through her.

Then it was over and she collapsed back to the floor, panting, her body covered in sweat, her heart thundering.

Beth Greene had finally experienced her first orgasm.

**...**

Hey guys! I was so wowed by the positive response from the first chapter of this fic. Thank you so much! Reviews are what I love most about sharing my work so please take a minute to drop a word or two! :)


	3. Graduation

**A/N**: Well, guys, this is it. The final chapter. Hopefully you'll find it a very fulfilling conclusion to the story :)

**...**

_**Beth didn't want to go back to**_ her cell but she couldn't stay in the library. She got dressed and watched Daryl pull his shirt on and carried his vest in front to hide his erection. She felt bad for him. It wasn't fair she'd get to experience something so amazing and he received nothing in return.

"It's not over is it?" she asked. "I mean…there's other stuff to learn, right?" she said.

The truth was she didn't want the visits to the library to stop. She hoped Daryl would come around and share more than his advice with her with regards to sex.

"There's penetration," he said. "That's complicated with you bein' a virgin."

"You mean my hymen?"

He nodded.

"I had to have that removed when I was a kid. It got torn when I was riding Nervous Nelly."

"I remember that fuckin' horse," he said sourly.

Beth laughed.

"What? She almost killed me!"

She was leaning against the wall next to her cell and Daryl thought he'd never seen someone so beautiful. He remembered that light brush of lips, how she'd sighed his name, and he wanted to press himself into her. He was still hard. He'd be in his cell beating off again tonight but it was worth all the torture of his own unmet needs to see her happy in every way.

She was now looking into his eyes. She reached out and hooked a finger into his pants and pulled his hips forward. She enjoyed the feel of his hardness against her belly. Her eyes were now lowered to his lips before they climbed back to meet his gaze.

"Beth…"

"Just a kiss goodnight."

He put a hand on the wall by her head. She smelled like sweat and arousal. He could remember the way she'd tasted and that made him ache for her. She wanted a kiss. He did too so, against his better judgment, he decided to indulge. He brushed his lips against hers again with a little more pressure than before. He wasn't going to tongue her, no matter how much he wanted to, but he did enjoy tasting her lips, if even for a brief moment.

"Goodnight, Beth."

She nodded and turned into her cell. He closed her curtain and then walked off.

**...**

_**He found out Beth had guard**_ duty that night and climbed the tower to talk to her. The rain had stopped but it was cloudy and wet. She stood with her gun and watched the grounds and road.

"Hey," he said, feeling lame for even bothering to come up to the tower to talk to her. He hadn't seen her all day and he felt like a fool for missing her company. He was too old for a crush. Especially on one with a girl twenty years younger than him but damn it if he could stop the feelings that were developing.

She smiled up at him. "Hey. Did you hear the news? Mrs. Landers had a heart attack this afternoon."

"She alive?" he asked in concern.

Beth nodded. "I hear she's really bad off, though." She let the gun hang by its strap and looked up at him. "Daryl, I want to talk to you about what we've been doing."

"You wanna end it," he said, trying to sound understanding without letting his disappointment show through.

What had he expected? That she would actually feel something for him in return? That she would suddenly see him as a potential partner, want to form a connection with him that went deeper than friendship? He hadn't realized, until that moment, how deeply he'd been deluding himself.

"Yeah," she said. "I want to end you teaching me how to touch myself. I want you to start touching me and I want to touch you too. This isn't about lessons anymore. It's about something more than that. At least that's what I want it to be."

He felt like he'd been carrying around a rock in his gut that he hadn't even realized was there until it was gone. He felt ten pounds lighter and a feeling of joy had replaced the cold loneliness that had been in his heart his whole life.

Beth wanted him. She wanted from him what he wanted to give her. She wanted to give to him what he needed from her. He tried not to smile but he failed.

"You sure about that, Beth?"

"I'm sure. I want you. Right now, I want you to shut up and kiss me. Kiss me like a man kisses his woman when he wants her."

"Daryl!" Rick called. "We've got a breach! Out back!"

"Shit," he said, watching Rick wave his arms from the front of the prison. He looked back to Beth. "Come to my cell tonight. Wait for me if I ain't there."

"Should I come help with the breach?"

"No. Keep your post."

Beth watched him leave and felt a stab of worry. The back fences hadn't been worked on because of the rain. Now walkers had gotten in. Beth had always worried about her people when they had to fight, but now she had even more of an emotional investment in Daryl.

She watched him run and she knew... That was _her_ man. He was going off to battle for now, to fight for her safety and the safety of their home, but when nighttime came she would have him all to herself. She'd be wrapped up in those big, strong arms of his, and she'd learn all he had to reach her about love, both physical and emotional, and she couldn't wait to begin that journey.

…

_**Daryl wasn't in his cell when**_ Beth got there so she sat down to wait. She'd always been impressed by how meticulously neat he kept his personal space. Everything was clean, even if he didn't seem to value looking clean-cut himself. She was anxious as she waited. She couldn't hear anyone else since this block was mostly deserted. There was only poor Mrs. Landers at the end of the block and she was in the infirmary being treated. That was a relief to Beth. She didn't really like the idea of someone overhearing her with Daryl.

She wasn't sure whether to sit, stand, or lie down on his bed. She ended up just sitting there, waiting.

Footsteps made her pulse quicken. She recognized Daryl's footfall. He was coming to her. Any second he'd be in the cell and they'd be alone for the night. She'd lit three candles and now wondered if it was too bright for the mood.

He pulled the privacy curtain open and stood in the entrance of the cell, looking at her, his hair wet from the shower and a towel draped over his neck. She was wearing her best dress, something white and short and strapless. She'd let her hair down and it hung around her shoulders in waves. She looked so innocent sitting on his bed. He wasn't sure what would happen that night but whatever it was would be good for the both of them.

His eyes shifted to the bedside table. There were three condoms that Beth had brought with her. He was relieved she was thinking further ahead than he'd been.

Since he had a key Daryl pulled the cell door closed where it automatically locked and then pulled the privacy curtain closed. It was a heavy one that no one could see through from the outside. He wished he had a room with a real door but this was the best they had. He threw the towel over the chair in the corner so it could dry.

"You took the top bunk down," she said nervously. "You made a double bed. It's nice and roomy."

"Yeah, did it this morning," he said. "You look good."

"Thanks. You look good too. You always look good. I think you're a lot sexier than you know. I'll shut up now," she said, knowing she was rambling. It was embarrassing. She was letting her nerves get the better of her and she was making a fool of herself.

Daryl rested a hand on her back and rubbed. It was soothing at first but the feel of his hand on her, and memories of the previous night in the library, began to excite her. She liked the feel of his touch. She liked how he smelled.

"Everything okay with the breach?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Everything's fine. Got Eugene working with a team to shore up the back fences."

He brought his hand up from her back to the back of her neck and rubbed. Beth's eyes drifted closed. That felt so good, and it put her at ease. It also felt good to feel his lips on her cheek.

"You tired?" she asked.

"I was until I came in here," he said. She smiled.

"We don't have to do anything, Beth," he said. "We can just lie down."

"What do you want?" she asked, finally looking at him.

"I wanna make you feel good. I wanna please you."

"You do."

"Lie down with me."

She nodded and lay down. Daryl put himself between the wall and her body. He propped himself up on his right elbow and looked down at her. He stroked her hair away from her forehead.

"I feel like I don't deserve a man as good as you," she said.

"I'm the one getting more than they deserve," he countered. "Earlier you said you wanted to be kissed."

Beth nodded and Daryl leaned in to kiss her. His lips grazed hers. First one soft kiss, then another one, with more pressure. Then she parted her lips and he slipped his tongue inside. He went in deep and she moaned at the taste of him and the feel of his tongue. She brought a hand up tangled it in his still damp hair while he tongued her and made her pussy throb with need. His hand slipped up her right leg, lifting it over his hip.

While still kissing him she put her leg over him and felt his hand gently stroke the skin of her leg. The feel of his gentle, undemanding touch was driving her wild. The kiss had started off slow and gentle but as her need grew so did the pace. He dragged his lips down to her neck and lightly licked the flesh of her throat. Then he began to nuzzle her ear and it felt so good she moaned.

"I want to taste you again," he whispered.

There was a name for that kind of spot, Beth remembered. An erogenous zone. He was driving her crazy whispering in her ear, with his breath hot on her neck and his hand stroking her leg.

His hand came up, lifting her dress, and he slipped his hand down her panties. He stared her in the eye as he pressed his palm flat against her womanhood. He knew just how to touch her. He could touch her better than she could touch herself. His palm was wet by the time he began to stroke her clit.

"Daryl…"she whispered. Another moan escaped her as her eyes drifted closed. "I wanna be naked with you."

"Let me undress you this time," he said, removing his hand from her panties.

They sat up and he eased her dress over her head, seeing she hadn't worn a bra, and only had on a skimpy pair of purple bikini panties.

"I like these," he said. "Tiny little panties…"

They were clearly wet where they'd absorbed her moisture. Seeing her juices stain her panties was driving him wild. He took a deep breath of them before he let them fall to the floor of the cell.

"Wait," she said, halting him as he moved to bend over her. "You now."

She lifted his shirt up and over. She'd seen him topless already. While that had been good, she wanted to see much more. She'd dreamed of undoing his belt and now it was a reality. She unhooked the belt and then moved to his button. She worked it loose and he watched her unzip him. His erection was straining against the material of his boxers.

Daryl remembered Beth saying she'd never seen a man before. She was about to see one now. He wasn't hung like a horse but he was no slouch, either, and he'd always thought he'd been blessed in the balls department. They were heavy under his burgeoning erection and Beth actually moaned upon seeing him.

She didn't know what possessed her but she took hold of him out of pure instinct, making him hiss.

"Did I hurt you?"

"God no," he breathed. Feeling her hand on him was so damn good he'd almost lost it. He hadn't been touched in ages by anybody but himself. Now here was Beth, his sweet Beth, naked in his bed and touching his cock.

"What do I do?" she asked.

"What you want to do with it?"

"Put it in my mouth," she said honestly.

"Fuck," he said. She wasn't wasting time. She had no idea how crazy she was making him feel. How happy, too.

"It just seems right," she said. "Natural."

She reached up and brushed her fingertips over his balls. He showed her how to cup and gently squeeze them, how to rub them the way he liked it. He was moaning now, completely at her inexperienced mercy, loving every second of instructing her how to please him. He showed her how to jerk him.

"How do I suck it?" she asked.

Those words, so dirty but asked so innocently, were going to undo him. It took all his concentration not to lose it. He saw himself coming on her face and bit his lip, hard, trying to stay focused.

He instructed her how to take him into her mouth, to be careful not to graze him with her teeth but to use her lips and her tongue. She started licking and suckling him, hungry, greedy for him, trying to get him as far into her mouth as she could. She began moaning, turned on by the act itself and the taste of him. He watched her head bob, fought the urge to thrust into her mouth, and looked on as his dick went in and out of her sweet mouth.

"Beth…God…"

He'd thrown his head back. Beth had never felt so powerful as she did now. She had the unbreakable Daryl Dixon whimpering her name. He was completely at her mercy.

"Okay, stop," he said, withdrawing from her mouth. He didn't want to come undone just yet. He wanted to be inside of her for that moment.

Beth was dizzy with the heady scent of his sweat, which lightly slicked his skin. Daryl urged her back and soon he kissing her again. God could the man kiss, tonguing her into a newly aroused state before kissing down her chest. His lips kept moving lower and she knew what was coming next even though she'd never experienced it.

The things he'd done to her with his hands paled in comparison to what he did with his mouth. It was basically the same techniques only better. He used his soft, warm, wet tongue to lick the length of her slit. He suckled her pussy, sending ripples of pleasure deep inside. She could feel herself building, climbing the heights of her arousal as he ran his fingers over her belly. He knew she loved that. He knew that was a spot that made her body tighten inside.

Then his tongue found her clit. She looked down to see his striking blue eyes gazing up at her as his mouth worked her. It was the sexiest thing she'd ever witnessed, the most pleasurable thing she'd ever felt, seeing his lips lost in the thick, soft curls of her snatch while his tongue stroked her clit. He occasionally sucked, putting pressure on her and making her back arch as she ached for even more.

"Daryl…Daryl…"

This time he did something different. He slipped a finger inside. Her pussy was so wet, so loose, that he slid right in, though he could feel how incredibly small her channel was. He had very thick fingers that were thicker than any tampon she'd ever used. Her body jerked up from the bed, eager to feel the penetration even though there was a slight bit of discomfort. She'd never liked tampons for that reason but then again, she'd never been this aroused.

"Please…" she panted.

He pulled away from her and reached for one of the condoms, quickly rolling it on. Beth eyed him as he did it, her gaze full of desire as well as curiosity.

"You sure?" he asked, panting.

"I want you," she said, putting her hands on his shoulders before leaning up to lightly kiss him. "I want this."

Being very careful, Daryl positioned himself above her and settled between her thighs.

"Try to relax," he said.

She nodded and waited while he put himself at her entrance and began to push in. Beth sucked in a sharp breath. She didn't have a hymen to tear but she was very tight, even while aroused. She hadn't told him but she'd wondered, as she saw him the first time, how he was ever going to fit into her body. She'd doubted her ability to take him in.

"Hurts?" he whispered.

She bit her lip and nodded. "It's okay."

Daryl began a slow rocking motion, easing out before pushing back in just a little harder than before. It was slow, and gentle, and she felt her body give to take him all the way in. Her fingers gripped his arms, tight, and though it must have hurt Daryl didn't complain.

Instead he planted gentle, loving kisses on her sweat slickened forehead and cheeks. Then his lips met hers and he kissed her deeply, giving her body time to accept him. When he felt her begin to relax he began a rocking motion with his hips, like before, moving only slightly within her.

Every time Daryl pressed forward Beth felt herself moisten. Pleasure rippled through her core when he moved like that. Then he pulled out just a little more before pushing back in. He kept it up, moving slowly, thrusting in increments until she was lose and wet and moaning his name.

"Ahh…Beth…" he sighed, rocking into her, feeling her moisten around his cock.

She gripped his back with one hand and tangled the other in his hair and began lifting her hips to meet his thrusts. He felt so damn good. Beth couldn't believe it was possible to experience so much pleasure but here she was, on her back in Daryl's cell, his head resting on the pillow beside her, his breath hot on her neck while he fucked her. His moans were deepening and his body tensing. She came hard when he thrust deep, his body stiffening inside hers and a strangled moan tearing itself from his throat as he finally came undone.

**…**

"Well, Professor Dixon. Does this mean I've graduated?"

"Yeah. You graduate Summa Cum Loud."

She broke up into laughter. Even he chuckled, something she'd never actually heard him do before. He stroked her arm, something Beth enjoyed. Daryl had such a tender touch. She was seeing a side of him no one else at the prison ever did, a side no one would even think him capable of. There was so much more to Daryl than people knew.

It felt so sweet, so right, lying there in his arms, naked, skin on skin. He was warm and strong and loving and she burrowed closer to him.

"I hate the idea of going back to my cell and sleeping in that bunk alone," she said.

He was quiet for a long time before he shifted so he could look down at her.

"You can come here anytime you want."

She nodded. "I just don't want to throw too much at you, too fast. I don't want to wear out my welcome."

He grinned at that and shook his head. "Beth, that ain't ever gonna happen."

"You worried people will find out?"

"I worry what Hershel will say."

"He can only say so much. I'm old enough to make up my own mind. I decide my future. Nobody else. I want you to be a big part of that future."

Daryl kissed her softly and then said, "I will be, as long as you want me. Stay tonight. You can stay every night. You don't have to be alone."

He had no idea how badly she wanted him. She blew out the candles and draped a leg over him. In the perfect darkness there was only is warmth and his love, and the steady thump of his heart beneath her ear. This was what life was about, she realized, having someone to love and to love you in return. Everything else was secondary. Daryl didn't have experience in love, regardless of how good at sex he was. Beth was going to love him. She was going to show him how good life could be to have someone who wanted him just for the man he was, flaws and all. She knew it in her heart. He was her person and she would cherish him.

**...**

Thanks for reading and reviewing guys. It means a lot to me that you've been so wonderful and positive about this story *hugs*


End file.
